A Bunny and Yoyo
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Emily Rose wanted to become a member of the GG's but when the GG's start to live in her home. Things go crazy and new GG members come to live with her but a green haired skater might take her mind off of things but will they get time alone? Will her friend Kenny know she's a Rudie? Yoyo/OC based on the game story
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the game and still do even though it was a big pain in the ass it had a nice story line and Yoyo all the way baby. Enjoy.**

EPISODE ONE: THE NEW GIRL IN THE GG'S

(Emily's POV)

I opened my eyes and rubbed them as I yawned. My red hair with black tips was a mess and I was in pajamas with bunnies on them. Oh I forgot to introduce myself the name is Emily Rose. I live in Tokyo, Japan by myself in my own home. My home was covered with the colors of neon green and neon blue. Plus, I have a lot of stuff bunnies and that goes to show how much I love bunnies. I love to make sweets considering I love to eat them. Sure I get upset that they make me fat but I have my skates to work it out.

I work at a place called the Rabbit Café and my best friend Kenny we work together but today I'm applying for a different job by becoming a Rudie. Now many of you may ask what a Rudie is and a Rudie is a teenage skater who spreads graffiti on the walls. Most would say it's vandalism but for me a soon to be Rudie is expressing art and the walls are our canvases.

It's been a while since I've heard of these Rudies and what with the turf wars dying down a bit. I thought it would be a good time to join the GG's. But business before pleasure, I put on my work uniform which was a maid outfit and no it's not one of those sexy maid outfits. I worked from one to four during the day and I sighed with relief because I was about to go and join the GG's. Kenny called out to me, "Emily don't forget you got the morning shift tomorrow."

I said with a smile as I change into my Rudie outfit, "Relax, Kenny. You know I never let you down." I was wearing a neon blue tank top with black jeans; also I wore my purple bunny backpack to carry my paint cans and wore hi-tech goggles plus I put my hair in a ponytail but my bangs fell to left side of my face so it was okay. I put on my black gloves and my neon green skates then head out towards the GG's hangout.

I order a pizza to go and from what I heard GG's love a large pizza with extra cheese. So I skated to the GG's hangout and I was in awe. It was amazing you can practically skate to the crack of dawn. I then heard a voice calling out to me, "This is the GG's Garage. Hey, where's our pizza?"

This guy was wearing an unzipped grey jacket covering a yellow shirt which has a phrase in Japanese imprinted onto in red. His pants were teal with red flame decals on the very bottoms of both pant legs. They match up with his long teal hat and he had spiky blonde hair sticking out through the back. His blades were painted in dark blue with lighter wheels.

I said with a nervous smile, "I did bring pizza but I'm not the pizza guy." The guy rolls up to me and asked with his head tilted to the side then with a grin, "Oh, you're here to join the GG's, eh?" I said with a grin, "Yep and I ordered extra cheese pizza just in case. Oh, I'm Emily and you are?" The guy said with a grin still on his face as he grooved to the radio station, "The name is Corn. Tell you what. Find Gum. She's the one you wanna talk to."

I tilted my head and asked confused, "But aren't you the leader of the GG's?" Corn said with a grin as he still danced to the beat, "Sorry this initiation stuff is not really my thing. That's Gum's job and you're gonna meet another GG member just as he gets here." I skated over to see this Gum person and turns out she was a chick like me but with attitude in a good way.

She was wearing a light green dress, with a revealing low cut neckline, and a high collar, which is edged at both the hem and collar by blue-grey/aqua bands, with an orange stripe between the thicker grey stripes around the collar. She even had a vertical katakana adorns the front, just three aqua colored short horizontal bars stacked vertically. Between her shoulder blades are a blue-gray cross, and a similarly colored patch at the base of her spine. She wore thin dark grey armbands around her biceps, and wristbands which mirror the collar of her dress, as well as a dark grey choker.

Her helmet was the same blue-grey color and has built in headphones and her skates were the same as her helmet. She looked at me and asked with a cocky grin, "So you're the cat who wants to join us, huh?" I said with a grin and thumbs up, "You bet and I love to spread my artwork." Gum said as she grooved to her beat and seriously, "I don't know where you're from, but the streets are tough. Real tough. But, let's what you're made of."

I pulled out my spray cans out and skated to the wall as fast as I can and made my artwork of a bunny surrounded in beautiful flowers and smile as I asked, "Well what do you think?" Gum smiled and said as she looked at my art, "Not bad, you got some talent in art how about your skating?"

I smirked and grinded on the rails and pipes and boost dash as I yell in excitement. As soon as I landed she said with a smile and then seriously, "Not too shabby. But that won't mean nonthin' on the streets. That's where the real test starts." I nodded my head and then Gum said as she realized she missed something, "Hey, if you ever feel like practicin' just find Roboy. He can be a real pain sometimes…actually he's a real pain all the time, but he should be able to help out."

I went to greet this Roboy and he looked like a robot with a blue cap on his head. I said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Roboy." Roboy said as he danced to the music, "Nice to meet another girl to dance with." I said with a nervous smile, "Well Gum said you were a big pain in the ass all the time though." Roboy asked shocked, "Gum said WHAT about me?" I laughed nervously and Roboy said huffily, "Shows her if it wasn't for my training that girl would've been in cuffs."

I heard some yelling of excitement as I turned to look around to see it was a guy about the same age as me. He had lime green hair with red rectangular sunglasses; he was wearing a light blue hoody, with an orange strap around him, brown cargo shorts, and was yellow skates. The guy asked with a Cheshire cat grin as he looked at me, "Who's the redhead?" I said with a slight blush, "I'm Emily." The gut said as he put his arm around my neck and said, "Yo, I'll call you Emilicious and for out skatin' Bunny." I asked confused with my head tilted to the left side, "Bunny?"

Roboy said as he looked at us, "Oh this is Yoyo. Before you he was the newest member of the GG's." I looked up and Corn asked as he intervened, "Yo noob, you've heard about Jet Set Radio?" I said as I looked down and held my chin with my left hand, "I've heard about it but I don't know about most of it." Corn sighed and explained as Yoyo let go of me, "It's an underground radio station headed up by the almighty DJ Professor K." Yoyo said with his Cheshire grin as he listened to the music, "Man, that fool plays some sick tunes."

Corn said as looked at me with seriousness, "And if you listen long enough, he'll even clue you in on the lowdown on the streets, too." Gum skated towards me and said seriously, "You should tune in if you wanna survive out there." I nodded my head and said seriously, "Got it." Yoyo said with a grin, "Wait…Listen up. The show's about to begin…"

Roboy turned up the radio as we heard from DJ Professor K, "_**Yeah! This is DJ Professor K, baby, the master of mayhem, you know what I'm sayin' bringing you another Tokyo underground pirate radio broadcast from Jest Set Radio! I'm gonna bust into your head through your cute lil' ears and blow your minds with my sexy voice and out-of-sight sounds! Those of you prone to nosebleeds should keep those tissues handy, suckas!**_"

As I heard the DJ Professor K I danced to his music as I listened in on what he had to say, "_**Tokyo is bein' oppressed by the Rokkaku Group, a mega-enterprise headed by Rokkaku Gouji. Rokkaku is using his money and influence to mess with everything: industry, society, and even our culture. And he's even got his eyes set on City Hall. Lately, Rokkaku's been shaking down the government, passin' that "Rokkaku Law" crap, and even buying off the police department. This law ain't nothin' but garbage.**_"

I giggled at what The DJ said next and was shocked to hear the last part, "_**It's just some selfish little punk's way of trying to show he's a big man. Rokkaku and his gang are tryin' to stomp our culture left and right. They don't give a rip about our rights; all they care about is profit. And some spineless fools have already become flunkies in their diabolical scheme. You'd better believe they're listening in on this broadcast.**_"

I smiled as Yoyo signal me to skate with Corn and Gum along with Yoyo as I still listened in on the broadcast, "_**But even in all this heat, there's a group of young kids who've been tearin' up the streets…I'm talking about the Rudies. These kids have set out to bury Tokyo in graffiti. And now they're all wrapped up in their own little territorial tug-of-wars. The hottest team at the moment is the GG's.**_"

"_**There's Bunny, a girl who's got a thing for sweets, bunnies, and maybe for a green haired skater. There's Yoyo, a guy who'll blow your mind with his silver tongue. Gum, a real cool lady leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes; and let's not forget their leader, a self-styled genius that goes by the name of Corn. These four ain't your garden-variety street punks, you know what I'm sayin'!**_"

I then listened on the details on what he was saying next, "_**Lately, Tokyo's been on one baaad trip. The attack on the record store in Chuo Street, prowlers in Dogenzaka Hill, low-lifes spreading vicious rumors, and the mysterious blackout on 99**__**th**__** Street…and who should be following them around but the Rokkaku Group's watchdog, the Rokkaku Police! With the Rokkaku Expo just around the corner, the crackdowns are only getting tighter.**_"

I rolled my eyes and smiled and skated back with the GG's as I listened to broadcast, "_**My heart ain't pounded like this since my first date, and I was so nervous, you know what I'm sayin'. I forgot to wear my underwear, baby! This ain't the time to be sitting around sipping afternoon tea! The game's gonna start soon and y'all are gonna be the ones making the plays!**_"

As soon as we headed back to the garage I looked at the time and said as I skated for home, "I gotta head home I have work to do tomorrow." Yoyo tilted his head and asked confused with his arms crossed, "You got a job?" I said with a smile and turned around, "Not everyone can skate for free and I need a roof over my head." Gum said as she yelled out to me as I skated home, "Don't forget to tune in on DJ Professor K's broadcast tomorrow!"

I waved back to give the signal and I hope they got the message. I yawned as soon as I got home when it was dark and said to myself, "I'm beat and I think some cereal will do the trick before bed." I opened the door and turned on the light and was shocked to see Corn, Gum, and Yoyo doing their thing and Yoyo said with a Cheshire grin as he came towards me, "Welcome home, Emilicious." My jaw dropped from shock and I asked myself in my head, "**HOW THE HELL DID THEY COME IN** **MY HOUSE?!**"

Next Episode on JSRF: EPISODE TWO: MISSING A STATUE AND A BEAT __ __

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved the game and still do even though it was a big pain in the ass it had a nice story line and Yoyo all the way baby. By the way, It's the Jet Set Radio Future, not Jet Grind Radio. Enjoy.**

EPISODE TWO: MISSING A STATUE AND A BEAT

(Emily's POV)

I couldn't believe it the GG's were in my house and I asked a bit angry and disbelief, "How the hell did you get into my home?!" Gum explained as Corn and Yoyo drank soda and eating my sweets, "You had a key under the doormat and Roboy looked you up in the books on where you lived." I sighed and said stressed as I rub my forehead, "You've could've asked me." Corn said as he swallowed my red velvet cake slice, "But we wouldn't surprise you and it was Yoyo's idea."

I looked at Yoyo who was smiling like a Cheshire cat and I was then attacked by a dog with 3-D glasses as he was licking my face. Yoyo said with a pout as he picked up the dog, "Bad boy, Pots. That's not the way to warm up to Emilicious." I said as I looked at Pots, "I'm guessing he's your dog." Yoyo said with a grin, "Yep, he's a member of the GG's like you." I smiled and rubbed Pots's head as he wagged his tail happily.

I looked at the clock and said with a grin, "I gotta get ready for bed I have the morning shift at the Rabbit Café." Yoyo chuckled with his grin and said, "That place is off the chain. Their sweets are so sick they make my taste buds send up to heaven, yo." I giggled and said with a grin, "Well I might bring some sweets from my work if you behave." Yoyo said with a grin as he pulled me in for a hug, "Emilicious, you're the best, yo!"

I blushed bright pink as my face was buried in his chest and Corn coughed and asked as he tried to interrupt the moment, "By the way, Bunny where are we sleeping?" I pulled away from Yoyo's hug and said as I pointed out, "I got fourteen bedrooms so I guess you can take one of each." Gum said with a smile, "Fine by me. It's about time I get my own room." I said as Corn and Gum went into the rooms, "Feel free to style your rooms."

They close the doors behind them and I sigh as Yoyo said with a grin as he went into his room, "Well, night Emilicious!" I waved with a smile as I see Pots going after his master and I went into bed with my bunny PJs on.

~JSRF~

In the morning, I felt very warm and I then felt someone's arm wrapped around my waist and I gasped as I turned around to see who it was. It was Yoyo and I blushed deep red as I thought, "**WHY IS YOYO IN MY BED?!**" Yoyo only had his boxers on and he wasn't wearing his sunglasses on as he snore softly. I tried to get out but he kept pulling me back and Yoyo put his lips on my neck as I blushed and whimper.

Yoyo groaned as he woke up groggily as I saw his eyes and they were teal blue and when he saw me I was scared of what he might do. I blushed pink as Yoyo yelled with excitement and hugged me tightly, "Emilicious!" I screamed as I heard someone coming in my room as I saw Gum in my PJs. Gum pulled Yoyo off me and said annoyed and a bit angry, "Yoyo, you can't sneak into Bunny's room and use her as a stuff animal to snuggle up to."

Yoyo pouted and said sadly as Pots came into the room, "But Emilicious was warm and she looked cold." I sighed and said as Pots came into bed and nudging on my hand with his head, "It doesn't mean you can hop into bed with me." I looked at the clock and I yelled in horror, "I'm gonna be late!" I pushed Yoyo and Gum out of my room and got in my maid uniform with my hair down.

I then heard Yoyo's voice and said with his Cheshire grin, "Emilicious, I forgot my sunglasses…" Yoyo stopped talking and he was staring at me as I turned around to see him. I asked as I tilted my head to left side, "Yoyo, what is it?" Yoyo turned his head away and said as he went to get his sunglasses, "I just came to get my sunglasses." Yoyo left my room and I thought I saw a small blush on his cheeks.

I ran downstairs and said with a smile, "Okay guys I'll be back." Corn said seriously as I left, "Make sure you tune in to Jet Set Radio." I left them behind and I hope Kenny won't be too mad at me for being a little late. I entered into the Rabbit Café and Kenny said worried, "You're ten minutes late Emily." I apologized as I got behind the counter, "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off." Kenny sighed and said as he scratched his head and messed up his chestnut hair, "Man, you're lucky our boss isn't here."

I nervously smile as I laughed lightly. I then heard the bell meaning we have a customer and I greeted with a smile, "Welcome to the Rabbit Café." The guy had white hair, white gloves, and a dark blue coat with a high collar. The guy said seriously as he sat at a table, "Bring me mint tea and mint chocolate ice cream." I made a small bow and said with a smile, "Coming right up." Kenny got the mint chocolate ice cream and I made the mint tea. I served the tea and ice cream to him and said with a smile, "Enjoy."

I looked back at him and he looked creepy with a capital C. Kenny said as he cleaned the tea cups, "I think I've seen him before." I asked curiously, "You have?" Kenny said quietly, "Yeah I saw him with the Rokkaku Police." The guy raised his hand and asked, "Maid?" I went over to the guy and I asked concerned, "Is something wrong?" The guy said with a weird smile, "This is very good mint tea." I said with a nervous smile, "Thank you very much."

Kenny said as he went into the back, "I'm gonna organize the back room. Mind our customer." I sigh from relief and the guy with the weird smile said, "Now that the third wheel is out of the way. You and I can chat." I said with a nervous smile, "I don't think my worker would like that." The guy got up and said with a creepy grin and backed me up to a corner, "Aw, come on, cutie. I think a girl like you would be honored to date a successful man like me."

I was nervous as he as the guy put both hands on the sides of my head and I whimpered. I then heard a familiar voice that said, "I don't think you should do that to my girl." I look to see it was Yoyo with his Cheshire cat grin, he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, and he was wearing a green t-shirt with tan cargo pants, and was wearing orange sneakers. He didn't have his sunglasses on either. The guy asked as he looked at Yoyo, "And who the hell are you?"

Yoyo walked towards me and pulled me to the side as he said with his Cheshire cat grin, "I'm her boyfriend." I looked up and lightly blushed at what Yoyo said and the guy said as he left, "Well, I won't interrupt you two love birds." I sigh with relief and said with a smile, "Thanks, Yoyo." Yoyo sighed and said seriously, "Yo, you gotta be careful Emily. That guy was bad news." I smiled and giggled as Yoyo heard this and asked curiously, "Yo, what's so funny?"

I explained with a smile, "That's the first time you called me by my name." Yoyo looked away and blushed as he said, "Well, I know what your name was I just like callin' ya Emilicious." I giggled and I heard Kenny as he came back from the back, "Emily, we got another customer?" I looked at Yoyo and said with a smile, "Yeah, we do."

Kenny said as he came out to the counter, "Then serve him." I asked with a smile, "What would you like?" Yoyo made a Cheshire grin and said as he sat down, "Hot coco with a cookie." I made the Hot Coco and a bunny cookie. I brought Yoyo his hot coco and bunny cookie and said with a smile as I handed it to him, "Enjoy." Yoyo drank his coco and ate the bunny cookie. Yoyo paid for it and said as he left, "Bye, Emily!" I waved bye and smiled as Kenny asked curiously, "Do you know that guy?"

I said with a smile, "Yeah, he lives in my neighborhood and he's real nice." Kenny glared at Yoyo and I worked till one. Kenny said as I went into my regular clothes, "You have the day off tomorrow." I said with a smile, "Thanks, Kenny." I went home and I greeted everyone as I brought sweets and dog food, "Hi everyone I'm home." Yoyo hugged me as he exclaimed with a smile, "Emilicious!"

Corn said as he walked over to us, "Come on, Yoyo. She just got home and already you're gangin' up on her." Yoyo pouted and said as he still hugged me, "Well it's my way of sayin' welcome home, yo." Gum sighed and said as she came down, "Yoyo, she might give ya a good shove." I then heard Pots barking at the bag that had dog food and I said with a smile, "Looks, like Pots smells the dog food I bought for him."

Pots was wagging his tail and bark at the dog food as I prepared it. Yoyo handed me his dog bowl and I poured the dog food in it. I said with a smile as Pots came running towards the food, "Here you go, Pots." Pots ate the food as Gum said as she turned up the radio, "Looks like DJ Professor K, is gonna make his announcement…"

DJ Professor K said pumped up in the broadcast, "_**Uh-uh…Someone done stole the goddess of the street, the statue of Dogenzaka Hill. I bet the punks who did this are the same ones who're spreading all those nasty rumors! Cover Dogenzaka Hill in graffiti and flush out those rumor-spreading scumbags!**_" Yoyo said with his Cheshire cat grin, "I wanna go with Emily, yo." I looked at Corn and he sighed and said as he looked at me, "Since you're still new to the crew, Yoyo and you will spread some art." Gum sighed and asked with concern, "You sure, Corn? Isn't Bunny getting tired of Yoyo hanging onto her?"

I said with a smile, "I'm not tired of Yoyo." Yoyo grinned as he hugged me and said excited, "Yeah, let's make some art, yo." I smiled as I shook my head and went into my room to dress in my GG uniform. Yoyo and I went to Dogenzaka Hill as I asked as we skated and freaked out the citizens, "How much graffiti will we have to cover?" Yoyo explained with a grin as we grinded on the rails, "Well since it's a small I'm guessing sixteen, yo. You take eight and I'll take eight."

I said with a smile as I skated ahead of the green haired skater, "Okay, I'll call if anything weird happens." I covered the wall with my art and grinned as the citizens got out of the way for me. I then bumped into a guy as he exclaimed, "Hey, watch where you're goin' man!" I looked up to see he had red hair and he wore a yellowish green shirt with black jeans with black gloves. He wore blue sunglasses and had these headphones that had long spikes pointing out. His skates were black and light blue scheme with green wheels.

I recognized him and said amazed, "Hey, you're Beat you used to be a GG right." The guy smirked and took off and I yelled as I chased after him, "Hey come back!" I followed him and caught up with him as he stopped and said with a smirk, "Hey, I've heard of you. You're one of the GG's, huh?" I said with a grin, "Yep and proud of it." Beat said with a cocky grin, "Tell you what…I'll race you." I asked confused with my head tilted to the left side, "Race me?"

Beat explained as he pointed at me, "If I can beat you in a race around Dogenzaka Hill, then this place belongs to me. Got it?" I said with a grin as I gave him the thumbs up, "Okay but if I win; you come back to the GG's." Beat chuckled and said as he showed me the starting point, "Hope you won't regret that." Beat counted down to from three and I grinded the rails as he try to catch up with me. Beat said with a smirk as he went slightly ahead of me, "You can't beat me girl. I was built for speed."

I asked with a grin as we were neck and neck, "Are ya hungry, Beat?" Beat asked confused, "Hungry?" I said with a exciting grin as I crossed the finish line, "Yeah, cause you're about to eat my dust." Beat chuckled and said with a grin, "Not bad. What's your name, girl?" I said with a smile, "Emily but I'm called Bunny." Yoyo came up to me and asked as he skate to where Beat and I was, "Bunny, you okay?" I said with a smile, "I'm fine." Yoyo made a Cheshire cat grin and exclaimed as he saw Beat, "Beat! It's been a while, yo!"

Beat said with a grin as he bumped fists with Yoyo, "It's been awhile." I asked curiously as I looked at the two Rudies, "You two know each other?" Yoyo explained with a grin, "Beat was the leader of GG's before Corn replaced him." I asked as I looked at Beat, "Why did ya quit?" Beat sighed and said as he scratched the back of his head, "It's a long story." We were interrupted as I heard from my tiny radio I keep with my on Jet Set Radio in case of announcement from Professor DJ K. The radio stated, "_**HQ to all squads: Youths on skates have been sighted in the vicinity of Dogenzaka Hill. All squads, investigate immediately.**_" Beat said with a seriously, "Hey, the cops are gonna be here any minute now. I'm gonna head over to your Garage, if you don't mind. Those cops are pretty hardcore, ya know."

Beat then looked at me and said, "If you're a just a beginner, you're probably better off laying low at the Garage, too." Beat took off and I growled in frustration as I said annoyed, "Jackass." We heard the sirens and the Rokkaku Police showed up and it was only ten of them. Yoyo said with his Cheshire cat grin, "You take five and I'll take five."

I said with a grin, "Done." I ran into the five Rokkaku Police and sprayed my artwork, which was a bunny holding lollipops. Yoyo and I laughed as we watch them run because their white uniforms were ruined by spray cans. I asked with a grin, "Extra Large with Extra Cheese?" Yoyo grinned and said, "Yep and let's bet bread sticks, yo!" I laughed and Yoyo and I went to Diablo's Pizza to get the pizza and bread sticks.

We went home and I said with a grin as I opened the door, "Hey, everybody we're home!" Gum asked concerned, "How did it go?" I explained as Yoyo brought the pizza and the bread sticks in the kitchen, "Yeah it went good, plus we met someone." I heard the doorbell and said with a grin, "I'll get it." I opened the door and it was Beat. Beat said with a grin as he handed me a liter of Strawberry soda and came inside, "Roboy told me that this is our place to sleep."

Gum frowned as he saw Beat as Beat said with a nervous grin, "Gum, long time no see." Gum walked up to Beat and slapped him across the face and left as she went up into her room. I asked with my arms crossed as he turned around to see me, "Let me guess, ex-girlfriend?" Beat said hurt as he felt the sting of the slap, "Yeah…it was a long time ago." I sighed and hoped that tomorrow was going to be better. __

Next Episode on JSRF: EPISODE THREE: POISON JAM AND A COMBO TO GO __ __

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved the game and still do even though it was a big pain in the ass it had a nice story line and Yoyo all the way baby. By the way, It's the Jet Set Radio Future, not Jet Grind Radio. Enjoy.**

EPISODE THREE: POISON JAM AND A COMBO TO GO

(Emily's POV)

I woke up in the morning with Pots at the end of my bed. I looked to make sure Yoyo wasn't in my room peeping on me. I knew today was my day off and what better way to spend the day off with graffiti work. I was getting dressed until I heard Beat's voice as he opens the door, "Hey Bunny I got breakfast…" He then saw me nearly half naked as I yelled and slam the door on his face, "You jackass!"

I panted and huffed as I was getting dressed in my Rudie outfit. I went downstairs to see everyone enjoying breakfast as Yoyo said with his Cheshire grin, "Hey Emilicious. We got breakfast." I said with a smile, "Sorry Yoyo. I have to do something at Shibuya Terminal." Gum said with a smile as she got up and finished breakfast, "I'll join ya Bunny. We need girl time."

I smiled and said as I headed out, "I'll meet you there." I skated for Shibuya Terminal, it's supposed to be the city's biggest non-stop dance party, plus I need to pick up a few things over there. I then bumped into a weird guy looking like a monster from old horror movies. I gasped and said seriously as I pointed at him, "Hey I know those dreads. You're with Poison Jam."

I've heard about these guys they rival with the GG's and they love horror flicks. The guy said as he laughed and spray painted the Poison Jam graffiti, "That's right, girly. And I'm guessing you're with those punks the GG's." I took two spray cans out and they were in each hand as I said with a smirk, "That's right. The name is Bunny and don't you Poison Jam jerks forget it." The Poison Jam guy chuckled and skated off as I yelled, "Hey! Come back here!"

I then saw Gum at my side and asked concerned, "Hey what's up Bunny?" I explained seriously as I looked at her, "Its Poison Jam. They sprayed their ugly graffiti here." Gum said seriously as she grabbed my spray cans out of my backpack, "Then let's cover it up." I smiled and graffiti bunnies with skates and bunnies with lollipops as they jam into their music. I said with a smile as I meet up with Gum, "I think that's it."

Gum and I heard skating as she said seriously, "Not yet." I gasped as I saw two more of Poison Jams as I said seriously, "Let's show Poison Jam not to mess with us GG's." Gum said with a smile, "Girl you took words out of my mouth." The Poison Jam crew chuckled as they skated away and we skated after them. We finally caught up with them as the first Poison Jam I bumped into this morning said annoyed and angry, "Are you trying to muscle us around?!" The other Poison Jam said worried, "Someone I don't really wanna see is coming, ghahah!" The third Poison Jam said with a smirk under his mask, "Gotta go! Ghah!"

Gum said seriously as she chased after them, "I'm gonna see I can catch up to them." I yelled as I waved, "I'll see you back here." I casually skated until I bumped into a guy showing off blue hair, including his sideburns and goatee, and dons grey/silver bug eye style sunglasses. A black sleeveless shirt with six grey circles on the front, and black pants with Combo written in katakana on the back waistband complete his outfit.

His skates are mostly black, with cyan markings which seem to glow against the dark field, and have blue wheels. In addition to his signature gold ¥ chain, he wears gold rings on his right index and middle fingers. His boom box was jamming tunes that I could dig to.

The guy asked angry, "What's this?!" I asked confused with my head tilted to the side, "Excuse me?" The guy angrily explained as he was holding his boom box, "Who's been sprayin' these ugly tags on my turf?!" I tried explain calmly, "Um wait a sec…" The guy interrupted me and said angrily, "Hmph. I'm guessin' it was you…It's on! If you lose, you're gonna be answerin' to me from now on, princess!"

I glared at him and said seriously and a bit pissed off, "Let's do it." One thing you should know about me…no one ever calls me a princess. The guy chuckled and said as he had little faith in me, "You think you can do this too? Let's see it." This guy did amazing tricks while held that boom box of his and I have to give him his cred. The guy know his stuff. The guy yelled at me as he danced to his jam on his boom box, "Let's see if you can do that."

I took a deep breath and skated the way he skated. What I didn't know is that the guy had his mouth opened. I said with smile as I did my victory dance, "That was pure sweetness!" I then saw shadows above my head and it was Poison Jam fleeing. The guy said as he watched Poison Jam leaving the scene as Gum caught up with them, "They're the ones who messed up the bus terminal…" I sighed and explained as I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "Yeah I was trying to tell you that."

The guy chuckled and said as he nervously grinned, "Heh, sorry for doubting you. No hard feelings, right?" I sighed and then smiled as I made a fist in front of him, "Yeah, we gonna be a team from now on." The guy made a fist and we bumped our fists to show we were cool. I then heard on my goggles from a police officer, "**HQ to all squads: There are reports of youths skating near Shibuya Terminal**. **All units in the area**,** please investigate**. **Repeat**, **all units**…"

The guy asked as he overheard my speaker from my goggles, "What? Another police shakedown?" I said as I look at him, "Looks like it…" The guy said annoyed and a bit angry, "Those cops have been busting people like nobody's business!" I sighed and the guy said seriously, "To make it up to ya, I'll help ya with these cops." I said with a thumbs up and a smile, "Then let's do it!" I then turned around and couldn't believe who it was…it was the same guy who was at the Rabbit Café!

The guy said in a weird creepy way as he held his revolver and complained to the police grunts, "Uhuuummm…Why is it so hard for you to catch a few little punks? Hurry up and arrest 'em!" I said with a cocky grin, "Let's tag their blank canvases and show them our art!" The guy smiled and said as he begin to skate, "Let's do it girl!" I saw the guy who came to the Rabbit Café and I giggled as I pushed him down and tag him with bunnies skating with style and lollipops in their mouth while doing the tricks.

The guy from the Rabbit Café fled with the police grunts as he said running funny, "Oh…My back…" I said with a smile, "That's how we roll!" The guy said as he slapped my back, "Oh I forgot to tell you the name's Combo." I said with a smile, "Name's Emily but the GG's call me Bunny." I then heard Gum's voice yelling, "Hey Bunny!" I asked as she skated up to me, "You find out where those Poison Jam guys were heading?"

Gum said after she sighed disappointed, "No those horror film freaks got away." Gum then said with a smile as she saw Combo, "Nice seeing you again Combo." Combo explained as he skated towards to my side, "Same here, Gum." I then said with a grin, "You can stay at my place Combo I got plenty of room." Combo said with a smile as he tuned into a different jam, "Sure why not?"

~JSRF~

Beat asked confused and curiously as Combo was eating the Chinese takeout we got from Golden Dragon, "Bunny what's Combo doing here?" I explained with a smile as I ate my Sweet and Sour pork, "Simple Combo helped me out after a misunderstanding." Yoyo frowned as he ate crispy fried noodles with shrimp and said annoyed, "Can't believe those Poison Jam punks bad mouth Emilicious next time I see them they're gettin' tagged, yo."

Corn said seriously as he had some egg rolls, "If Poison Jam is coming out maybe the Rapid 99 might be coming out of the dark too." I asked with my head tilted, "Rapid 99?" Corn sighed and said with a grin, "Relax Bunny. We'll talk about them tomorrow." I then felt arm around my waist as I yelled out fright and surprised, "Eeep!" Yoyo said with Cheshire grin with his cheek next to mine, "I'm so happy that Emilicious got home safe and sound, yo."

I blushed deep red as I looked away and Beat said teasingly with a smirk, "Looks like Bunny is gonna get a taste of Yoyo." Gum slapped Beat's back as he choked on egg roll and Gum said annoyed and a bit pissed off, "You don't chew while you talk, Beat." I laughed and I thought that these people are the best. What I didn't know is that the GG's were only gonna get bigger.

Next Episode on JSRF: EPISODE FOUR: GRAFFITI, POLICE, AND TANKS OH MY! __ __

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. See the new episodes on spyroJM's playlist on Youtube. Until then my friends**


End file.
